1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a hand packing instrument, and, more particularly, to a hand packing instrument having a mitten form or a glove form and being capable of promoting healthy skin of the back of the hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, women generally care for their skin by moisturizing and supplying nutrients to their skin through a method of applying a mask pack comprising a poultice layer containing cosmetic material and moisturizer and a base layer on their faces for a predetermined time and removing the mask pack after the time has elapsed.
Mask packs have been used for caring for face skin so far but recently they are beginning to be used for caring for skin elsewhere on the body, exposed to the outdoors, particularly neck skin. Accordingly, neck packs for neck skin use have been commercialized, so that the requirement to promote healthy neck skin and eliminate neck wrinkles in women has been satisfied.
The above described packs and skin care instruments, are developed for caring for relatively soft skin such as face skin or neck skin. Accordingly, there is still a need for a skin care instrument for caring for relatively rough skin such as hand skin.